You're a Mean One, Ms Bei Fong
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: a sequel to LipLocked. after breaking out of jail, toph and sokka return home for chirstmas. only toph's not exactly in the spirit. with the same amount of action, drama, azula, and scheming as the first time! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. An Awesome Fiance

****

****

**Hey hey fellow FanFiction people**

**So, I was looking through my old stuff and looked at LipLocked again...so I've decided to do a sequel since I enjoyed writing it so much. I promise that this one will still have plenty of action and drama like the first one. So anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

TOPH'S P.O.V.

"You wanna go back?" I ask, digging my toes into the warm sand.

"Toph," Sokka says, folding the road map back up, "it's Christmas. We can't _miss_ Christmas."

"It's winter," I retort. "Freazing ass snow's what it is."

"But we've got soup and hot chocolate and coats and all that," he says, practically pleading.

Sokka's been on my case about going back to our old town for a while now. It's the middle of December and I'm pretty happy staying in this town in Florida. I think it's called Destin. Anyways, the beaches are really nice and warm and the water's cool. Why the hell would he drag us back to snowy, gloomy, wherever-the-hell-we-used-to-live?

"And it doesn't get that much snow!" he adds. I pop my gum.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Fine? You said fine?" he asks. I can practically _feel_ the smile growing on his face.

"Fine." He does this weird squeal I thought only capable by Catholic school girls and hugs me tightly. He smashes his lips onto my cheek and I feel my cheeks get warmer.

"Thank you!" When he pulls away, I slug him in the arm.

"You're lucky you have such an awesome fiance," I joke, lying in the sand. I resume making a sand angel before the tide shoots up and fills it with salty water. He offers to get some beers with a fake ID he got in Oregon and I ask him to bring me two. He laughs, running to the shacks, kicking up sand in his wake. It's hard to believe that about six months ago, I was still in that crappy home with Azula. And it's harder to believe that I broke Sokka out of jail, we haven't been captured, and everyone else involved was safe as kittens. But that's what's bothering about me about this whole going back thing. True, I hate snow with a passion, but it kind of worries me that we're going back to where it all happened. Ohev stabbing Azula, everyone coming together, me meeting this thug-boy in the record shop: they're all these amazing memories I have that'll never go away.

Y'know, unless I get Alzheimers or something.

Oh, and did I mention Sokka's into chick flicks now?

Yes, it's true. My brave and strong warrior-man has a sudden soft spot and that spot, my friends, is chick flicks. We watch them all the time (well, _he_

watches them. I have to listen). I dont remember how he got hooked on them but all I know it that whenever we stroll by a movie theater, he checks all the posters for new movies. I, of course, prefer those pyschological thriller movies and some action-y ones...and also those cool, doesn't-realy-have-a-genre movies. Horror is okay. I'm not all that scared, but I can never see anyone sneaking up on the other people with a knife. All I hear is screaming so that kind of sucks ass. And sci-fi, I hear, has 'the coolest graphics, man' but, uh, does the word blind mean anything to you people? So movies are not really my thing. Music, on the other hand...

Sokka returns with the drinks and we come to the final agreement that it'll take about a week to get to our old town so we'll leave tomorrow to spend the last two weeks of December there, meaning Christmas and New Years.

"Thanks, Tophy-Wophy," he taunts, nudging my arm with his elbow. I smirk, taking a quick sip.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," is my reply. I grab his neck, deciding to give him a _real_ kiss, not the whimpy version he gave me before. But everytime we kiss, it turns into something a little more intense (if you know what I mean), which resulted in us being banned from the beach after the lifegaurd found us fourty feet from the cluster-fuck of people. It was broad daylight.

* * *

The first day of the trip goes like this:

"I'm hungry."

"I'm tired. Toph, you drive." A glare that says '...Are you fucking with me?' meets his eyes and he laughs, turning back to the road.

"Oh! Toph, *insert chick flick's name here* is playing in the next town. Let's go see it." I turn the wheel sharply as he's about to pull into the next town. A car honks at us, frustrated.

"Let's not and say we did."

The second, like this:

"Hangin' out! Down the street! The same ol' thing! We did last week! Not a thing to do...but talk to you! We're all alright! We're all alright! Hello Wisconsin!" we sing crappily.

"We should hit up Las Vegas next," I say.

"Again?"

"Hell yeah again!"

The third like this:

We pick up a hitch-hiker who's name is Morgan. He's a dude.

"Morgan? That's a chick's name," I chuckle.

"So?"

"That's almost as bad as being a guy named Leslie!"

"...My dad's name is Leslie."

Drop the hitch-hiker named Leslie off on the side of the road, where he continues searching for a "less annoying car ride".

Day four goes a little like this:

Sleep all day.

Day five:

"Fuck this!" I shout, ripping the map in two.

"Toph!"

"No. Fuck this map, fuck this car, fuck Christmas!"

"We're already _more _than halfway there!" he retorts.

"I'm walking back to Florida!" I shout stupidly. I kick the car door open. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for me to back. Well, I wont...holy SHIT!

I slip back into the car, rubbing my feet. "...There's snow outside," I retort angrily. I hear a little laugh escape him as he pulls off from the side of the road, and I swing my fist into his arm.

Day six goes something along the lines of:

"You sure we're outta gas?" I ask.

"It's on E," he replies, tapping the meter.

"You know what we have to do?" I ask. He sighs.

"Yeah." We walk through the harsh snow, pushing our car through this insane blizzard. We're in the gas station parking lot (Sokka tells me, I can't feel anything because of the snow and boots) as a tow truck pulls up alongside us, asking if we need a tow and lift. I groan and let my head fall on the trunk as Sokka face palms.

Day Seven, we arrive.

"We're home," Sokka says giddily as we pass the sign welcoming us to the town.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. It's mostly a filler/ build-up chapter. Nothing too important here really. **

**I hope all you Zutarians who read the first one read this one still...even if I tell you it's Kataang. *Prepares to be mauled (not in the good way) to death by Zutarian mobs***

**Until the next chapter,**

**Peace, L.**


	2. Home and Heart Beats

****

****

Chapter Two! :)

I hope you guys liked the first one. As you might be able to tell, Toph swears a _little_ bit more than usual...or maybe a lot more. Haha

Enjoy!

* * *

KATARA'S P.O.V.

I'm sitting on the couch with Aang's arm drapped over my shoulder. My head is leaning against his neck as we watch my dad put the star atop the Christmas tree. He gets it on straight and throws the plug with a thousand extension cords attached into the outlet which makes the whole living room glow. Literally. There's the lights on the tree, around the windows, lining the walls and floor, and ones that look like icicles hanging over out head.

"Impresive," I remark as the lights make our eyes twinkle.

"I'm not done yet," he replies, grinning. He throws in another plug to the outlet above it and the faux Christmas tree's branches begin to glow a faint green.

"_Very_ impressive," Aang says, smiling. I peck his cheek and his cheeks go pink. He's so cute.

Suddenly the door bursts open and two bodies pour inside, covered in sticky snow. The shorter girl with coal colored hair shakes her head, little flakes of white fliting off and turning to water halfway to the floor. The taller boy taps the tip of his boots on the inside mat, the snow falling off in clumps.

"Toph? Sokka?" Aang asks, grinning wider with each syllable.

"The one and only," Toph smiles, crossing her arms over her chest. Aang leaps up and wraps his arms around her, not caring that snowflakes are falling onto his sweatshirt as she hugs back.

I jump off the couch as well, hugging Sokka like a little girl who hasn't seen her parents in forever. "We missed you so much!" I say, burying the side of my face into his shirt. He hugs back tighter before I pull away and attack Toph with hugs.

"Ka...tar...a?" she grunts. "You're kinda...squishing...me." I laugh sheepishly stepping back.

"Sorry," I say chuckling. "But I'm just so glad to see you guys!"

"Me, too," Aang says.

Toph smiles mischeviously. "Aang, are you...are you _crying_?"

"What?" he asks, shrugging.

I wrap my arms around my boyfriend, kissing his lips softly.

"You're such a baby," Toph laughs, punching him in the arm. Unlike Sokka, who's used to it, Aang winces letting out a small 'Ow'. "Sorry," she follows up, "I forgot that you bruise easier than a banana."

"Dad," Sokka says, smiling. He kicks off his shoes, running over the wooden floors. His feet make the same sound they did when he ran on the floors as a child, the socks muffling the thuds a bit. He wraps his arms around our tall dad's frame and he ruffles his hair in return, chuckling.

"Welcome home, son."

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

That night, we had tacos. Sokka and I were really tired and this time around, I slept in his room with him, unlike the last time. I roll around in the blanket, trying to get comfortable before he can hop in with me.

"I miss sleeping in a bed," I say, closing my eyes. He literally jumps into bed, pulling some covers over his half-naked body. He's like a human heater in the cold northern town. I bury my head deeper into the soft pillow, grinning. "Better than your ratty car seats."

"Hey," he says, his head snapping towards me, "I like my ratty old car!"

"I'm joking, softy." I pick up my ring from my pocket, sliding it onto my finger. "This feels...weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah...being married."

"Well," he says propping himself up on one elbow, "we aren't married _yet_."

I lightly slap his arm. "You know what I mean. Like the whole ring-on-my-finger thing. And we haven't told anyone...well night, Snoozels." I roll onto my side and he lays on his back, snoring loudly as he instantly falls asleep. I run my finger over it a few more times before hiding it in his side table drawer.

* * *

The next day, Katara convinced Jet and his girlfriend to come over to see us. Suki, if you weren't aware was Sokka's old girlfriend and Jet's new one. Which, I guess, worked out in the end. We exchanged hugs and everything like that, sitting down at the counter where we sat those months ago. I keep my feet on the cold floor. We tell them about our adventures hiking in the Grand Canyon, me winning then loosing money in Vegas, Sokka visiting the World's Biggest Ball of String, and how Sokka almost got eaten by a fucking shark.

"How'd you get away?" Aang asks, eyes wide.

"I punched it in the eye with these babies," he says, patting his flexed arm muscle. I snort.

"So," Sokka asks, "when did this whole thing start?" He waves his hand to Jet and Suki.

"That night we had a sleepover here," Jet says.

"Oooo," Katara coos.

"I see you got the X-Mas tree up," Jet says, ignoring Katara.

"Mm-hmm."

"Gonna have the annual party?" he wags his eyebrows.

"_Acutally_," Sokka's sister chimes in, "I'm gonna have it so no one gets suspicious. But you guys'll still be able to come downstairs and hang out."

"Katara?" Suki asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do have any soda left?"

"Yeah, it's on the top shelf of the fridge, help yourself."

I have my toes on the floor and my eyes widden when Suki steps on the ground. This can't be right, I think as she opens the fridge, humming a song. I shove my whole foot down, to make sure I'm feeling things right. I think my feet need to get checked or something. Something's weird with Suki.

She's got a double heart-beat.

* * *

**Does anyone know what I mean by double heart-beat? Haha you probably do. :)**

**but this was more of a filler junker chapter. i think the next few will have drama building up complete with the re-intro of Azula! BUM BUM BUM!**

**Peace, L. **


	3. People

********

****

Chapter Three!

So...to be totally honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. *sweatdrops* I just did it to do it.

But that's what happened with the first one so maybe it wont be too bad. Anyways

Enjoy!

* * *

AANG's P.O.V.

I kiss Katara goodbye before heading out the door. My drive home is quiet, the radio faintly playing. I got this car for my birthday last month. My parents got it for me with a 'Happy Birthday, Aang' before they went back to tending to Azula. I got a hollow empty birthday from everyone but Zuko, who offered to take me to play paintball for my birthday. Depsite being against violence in general, I agreed and I admit it was awesome. I got hit three times and Zuko got hit seven. Suck on that, Sparky.

But after that fun little two hour event, I took a drive to Katara's house in my new ride, which I must admit _is_ pretty nice (I actually give my parents credit on that one). When I stepped inside, I was ambushed by Katara with a deathly-tight hug. She had baked and ecorated a cake for me. A _cake_. Homemade frosting and spongy cake that my mom would never even consider making. She invited Jet and Suki and Longshot and Smellerbee. Her dad was there to monitor the candles since there had been a small mishap once with those birthday candles that never go out. Not only did I get a 'Happy Birthday Aang' that was sincere, I got a song. They all sang 'Happy Birthday', giggling when someone went off-key. I probably looked like a smiling six year old but whatever. It made me so happy, to have something I had once before. Only when I was living with Gyatso in his home. Of course, the cake was never good, but he made a back up fruit-pie. Those were good. I looked down at the cake and grinned at the chocolate frosting that looked like choppy water and the uneven candies that spelt out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AANG'. It was more than I could ask for.

I pull up into the driveway, shuffling through the snowy pathway. My parents are going to give the servants hell for not shoveling. Inside, it's warm and cozy and I smell hot chocolate from somewhere. I decide I want some, so I slip into the kitchen. I see a girl sitting at the table, thick socks over her pale feet. She's got black hair, yet somehow lighter than Toph's, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She's wearing a green sweatshirt and black pants with her hair in two green ties.

"Hey," I say slowly, pouring the coacoa into my mug.

"Hey," she says quietly. She stares out the window as I spray whipped cream over it. It bobs around as I lift it to my lips.

This is Toph's replacement.

She can tell I don't like her very much, only because she was brought here to take Toph's empty space. The creepiest part is that she sleeps in her room, dresses in the clothes she left behind, even _looks_ like her. But she isn't Toph, not even close. This girl is quiet and polite and delicate, the girl they expected Toph to be. She let's herself be pushed around, unlike my real sister. Sure she isn't really my sister, but I consider her to be. Her name's Nabin.

I'm surprised they didn't rename her.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask. She looks at me.

"Uh...they went shopping. For Christmas," she says looking at me with her very wide eyes. She always looks like she's about to cry.

I leave her sitting at Toph's seat at the table, to go hang out in my room.

* * *

KATARA'S P.O.V.

It's here again. Toph and Sokka are sleeping soundly in his room when my phone vibrates next to me. I pick it up, thinking it's probably Aang. Its a text from a number I haven't saved but know all too well. "Crap," I mutter, clicking 'View'. It says: 'Katara, your deadline is almost up'. I grimace as I text back 'I know'. I hear someone coming and shove the phone under my pillow in case it vibrates.

"Come in," I say when someone knocks on the door. It's a half-awake Toph, her hair messy from sleeping.

"What was that?" she asks.

"What was what?" I lie. I'm sure to keep my feet off of the ground. She can tell when people are lying and I'm bad enough as it is.

"That _vvft_ sound. Like a vibration?"

"Uh, I didn't hear anything. Maybe you heard somebody walking by."

"...I was sure...you know what, nevermind. I'm too tired for this," she says streteching her arms over her head. "Good night." She yawns, turning on her heel to go back to Sokka's room. When I hear her fall onto his bed (which is has ancient squeaking springs), I tip-toe downstairs. Maybe I can text without her snooping in the backyard. I pull my boots and parka on, slipping through the glass back door. The snow is crunching under my feet as it's pressed together. I open the new message.

'This time, you owe me their positioning.'

I bite my lip as I look around.

See, I've been being blackamiled by Ohev over the last six months, although I think he's doing it under Azula's command. Aang's told me she healed up pretty quickly. He's told me Azula gave him evidence to prove that all of us were involved in helping Sokka out of jail. She said the second she saw the story on the news, she broke into Aang and Toph's room, looking for something. She found something alright. Aang's paper of the plan. Ohev's been using it to blackmail me ever since he got it for things like money, errands, where Toph and Sokka were. But I couldn't tell him they were _here_. That'd cause a huge problem.

'Nevada' I text back before slippping back into my house.

* * *

OHEV'S P.O.V.

We're in my room, which is poorly light.

My phone vibrates. "She said they're in Nevada."

Azula's red-pink lips curl into a frown. "She's lying." She stands up, heading for the door. I look from her to the phone, her to the phone, her to the phone, then back to her.

"How can ya tell?" I ask.

She grins maliciously over her patched shoulder. "Because I'm a people person.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! It's the reutrn of Azula! **

**So, I know this is probably just more set up stuff, but I've got some action planed for soon so the excitment is closing in. Sorry if it sounds a litte weird. I think I'm sick and its making me, like, on cactus juice or something. Haha**

**Peace, L. **


	4. A Problem

********

Chapter 4, I'm sure. But I'm really disappointed with myself because I told myself I'd do this sequel but got all distracted by the 'Tokka 100'.

*sigh* but I'm here now and I'm going to try and (stupidly) do both. so, im going back to the story again.

Anyone who was actually waiting for this crap, I give you chapter four!

********

Enjoy-th! (yeah, I just went Shakespear) ^_^

* * *

SUKI'S P.O.V.

I pull my head from the toilet, the smell in my nose killing me. Toilet and vomit. Yum.

My sister bangs on the bathroom door. "Suki!" she shouts.

I fight the gag that's about to shake my body, taking a deep breath. "What?" I yell back.

"Hurry up! I have class to go to!" I lean my head on my hands, breathing shakily. I mentally kick myself for forgetting. I just started winter break but she's still taking daily dance classes.

"Hang on a minute!" I shout back, holding it in. I pray it doesn't suddenly spew out loudly, because it'll be a big deal. I pick myself up, flush, and rub my red-rimmed eyes. I spalsh some water in my face, forcing myself to hold it until my sister (and the other members of my family) have left.

She bagns on the door again, angrily, and I throw it open, slip past her quickly as she mumbled something about being a hog.

I sit and wait in my room until the door slams shut, a sign all are gone. I dash to the bathroom.

For some weird reason, my parents put a radio on a shelf in the bathroom, thinking that 80's music will entertain us while we shower or go to the bathroom or something. I slam the 'play' button, sticking my head into the toilet again.

Thanks, Madonna, for making my up-chucking more enjoyable.

I lean against the cabinet, sitting on the slippery floor. I rub my eyes, feeling like my throat was just burnt by acid.

It's weird, I don't have a stomach ache or a fever. Maybe it's just a weird bug.

Maybe.

* * *

KATARA's P.O.V.

I sit at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

Then my phone rings.

I freeze up, praying it isn't Ohev or Azula.

Oh, it's just Suki.

I flip it open, resting it between my shoulder and ear. "Hey," I say, drowning the cereal in milk.

"Hey," she says shakily. It sounds like she's crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...Katara...c-can you come over?"

* * *

I sit in the living room of Suki's house. Her family's kind of rich, but nothing too fancy. It's...comfortable living, I guess. There tree in huge with giant garlands on it. Presents are already stacked underneath the tree. She trudges downstairs, still in her pajamas.

"What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely worried. "You're eyes are blood-shot."

"I...I think I have a problem," she says quietly.

Now, when she says this, I think of drugs or alcohol. But it can't be. She's never been much of a drinker and nothing about the way she looks or acts says drug-use, from what I've seen from other people. (You remember, we don't live in the best of neighborhoods.)

"What?" She starts sniffling. I sigh. "Suki, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone...promise."

She mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I think...I think I might be...um...um...p-pregnant."

Holy shit.

I didn't see that coming.

Suki comes from a decent family that strives to be excellent. Something like this: not exactly a good thing. My eyes drift towards the shotgun, named and mounted on the wall. If her dad found out, I don't want to even _think_ about what's gonna happen to Jet.

"What?" I suddenly shriek. "How...how do you know?"

"I kept vomiting this morning."

"Well, you could just be sick, y'know? Maybe you have the flu or-"

"No," she interrupts angrily. I fall back into the chair. "I've been vomiting for days now, only in the mornings. And I've missed..._things_, y'know? I just...I just don't know what to do."

"I...I donno," I admit, a few tears slipping from my eyes.

"I-I mean, should I keep the thing or...give it away? I'll probably be kicked out or something," she sobs.

"Your parents wouldn't do that."

She laughs but it's more like a scoff. "You don't know my parents."

"Is it...is it Jet's?"

"Of course it is, who the hell do you think it is?" she snarls.

"...You should tell him."

"I know," she sighs.

"Need me to drive you?" I offer.

She nods. "That'd be nice."

* * *

I wait outside while she pushes through the snow. There aren't any cars in the driveway if you don't count the broken down piece of crap junker sitting on three wheels and a cinder block. The shutters are falling off on their hinges and and the paint is chipping. The gloomy sky, dead tree, and dull snow make it all just that more depressing.

Jet lives in this house.

He lives with his well mannered but lazy foster parents and about six other foster kids. Duke is one of them. He runs outside in his hand-me-down boots, tripping as he shoots through the snow. I step outside, hugging him as he laughs. I've had to babysit him a few times before so he knows me pretty well.

"Hey, Katara," he says. "Wanna soda?"

"Um...that's okay."

"Well...you wanna ice cream samich?"

"No, thanks."

"Ooookayyyy," he says rolling his eyes. I ruffle his hair and he swats my hand away, embarrassed. The squeaking front door swings open and I see Suki and Jet step out onto the un-even porch.

He says something and she nods, pecking his cheek and running to the car. She says a sweet but quick goodbye to Duke before jumping into the passenger's seat. As I pull away in my dad's rusty car, I watch Jet's fallen face. I feel awful. He has it hard and now, he's in even more trouble.

When I get home, Toph is waiting for me.

* * *

**Soooo, another filler. I know I promised that it'd get action-y or something but I still dont know what I'm doing *sweatdrop***

**But I hope you still read it because I'm going to stick with it and finish.**

**And for you crazy Zutarians out there, I've decided that Katara and Zuko are actually going to MEET in this story and be friends and stuff.**

**Till the next chapter**

**Peace, L. **


	5. Azula's Back

******Chapter 5...CINCO!**

haha but im glad people are still reading this even though i havent updated in forever. You guys are seriously the coolest. ^_^

but anyways! i'll just get to writing before I forget anything!

********

Enjoy!

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

I hold Katara's phone in my hand, fiddling with the buttons.

"You aren't doing it right. Just let me see it," Sokka says frustrated. I push him away, hitting more buttons. It beeps loudly and I flip it closed before opening it and re-trying my luck. "Toph, come on, give it to me."

"That's what she said," I laugh quietly.

He groans, pulling the phone away from me. "Hey!" I shout like a little kid who just had a toy taken away. I yank it away, holding it so he can't get to it. He reaches for it, but I hold him away with my hand pushing on his cheek. "Just tell me what to press and I'll press it."

"Fine," he grunts. "Press the top button."

I succeed.

"Okay," Sokka continues, "press the right button twice...no, no that's the left. Go to the _right_."

"Sokka, I can do it!"

We wrestle with it for a moment before it starts to ring on speaker phone.

"It's calling someone. Way to go."

"You pressed the 'talk' button. I just held it," I say.

"Well, I'll just turn it off," he says trailing off. The phone clicks, someone picking up.

"Hello?" an eerily familiar voice calls.

My eyes widden and I assume Sokka's do, too, by the way he freezes beside me.

"Hello?" it calls again.

I grab the phone from him and slam it shut, holding it tightly in my hands. We wait in silence to make sure we hung up. As soon as the lights die down, we breath a sigh of relief.

But that doesn't last very long.

"What the hell?" Sokka blurts. "Was that...?"

"Azula?" I finish his sentence. "Yeah." I never forget a voice. Ever.

Silence.

"Why the hell is Azula's number on here?" I ask, finally breaking it.

"I donno...here, lemme see that," he says, holding out his palm. I hand it over and he clicks through the phone, quickly, his niche for technology kicking in.

"It says Azula called her last night...but it isn't in her contact list or anything."

"Why is she talking to Azula?" I ask, caught between angry and surprised. He clicks some more before sighing.

"I dont know. She erased her texts," he says, setting the phone down.

"...You think she knows we're here?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Somethin' tells me Katara wouldn't do that," Sokka defends his sister.

I hear a car shooting down the road, but slowing as it nears our driveway. I pull myself off the worn couch, grabbing the phone from the arm and marching to the front door. I throw it open and slam it shut before Sokka can question my actions. Katara climbs out of the car, snow crunching under her boots as I wait on the porch. I fold my arms over my chest, anticipating a decent answer to all this.

"Toph?" she asks, stopping before the steps.

"Hey," I growl.

"What's up? Why're you out here? It's freezin'," Katara says, adding a slight shudder for show. I toss the phone at her, and she flinches enough to catch it. She looks it over in her palm. "My phone?...What were you doing with my phone?"

"Nothing. But you wanna tell me what you were doing talking with my 'sister'?" I hiss.

She freezes before sighing deeply, pushing past me. I grab her arm, trying my best to guess and stare at her eyes. Maybe I can guilt-trip her into telling me.

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"When its the chick who tried to ruin all of our lives, it definitley has to do with me." She shrugs my arm away, marching down the hall after discarding her boots. I chase after her, not wanting to be ignored. "Katara!"

She stops, looking at me with a warning look I can't see.

"Toph, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

Katara sighs. "It's blackmail."

"Blackmail?" I ask shrilly.

"Yeah. Azula and Ohev got a piece of evidence that'd put all of us away," she replies quietly, leaning against the door frame.

I feel my shoulder sag, not by intention, but possibly by habit. Sokka walks up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder as he listens to Katara explain her situation.

"Aang is such a dumb ass," I scoff under my breath.

"So...that means, Azula's back."

* * *

JET'S P.O.V.

"Thanks for helpin' me out, Aang," I say making sure my name-tag is pasted against my shirt.

"No problem," he says happily. Damn, that kid always seems happy.

"So...what do I have to do, exactly?"

He shrugs, jumping up on the counter and sitting himself there. "Nothing much. Not a lot of people come in here; I'm surprised it's still open. The most you do is make a sale, buy some records, or take inventory."

"Okay."

"...Hey, Jet?" he asks, face somber. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," I say, leaning against the opposite counter top.

He sighs, looking at his feet. "Why did you ask for this job?"

I feel myself shrink, looking out the window, snow piling up outside like God's dandrif or something. Not very poetic but whatever.

"I...needed the money...that's all," I half-lie.

He nods, hopping off the counter. By the way his eyes look at mine, I figure he either already knows or he knows I'm lying. He pats my shoulder. "Come on," Aang encourages. "We gotta take inventory."

"Yeah? So, what? We just count up the records?"

"Yep."

He leads me to a back room, past a beaded curtain like in Woodstock stores, where I gawk at the sight.

"You're dickin' me, right?"

"Nope."

I stare at the piles and piles of cardboard boxes dating back to the 60's, each holding around a dozen or more records. I pick through with Aang, silently cursing my teenage hormones.

* * *

**And, so, Katara spilled the beans. Lesson, kids, NEVER LEAVE YOUR PHONES LYING AROUND.**

**nosy tokka-lovers WILL go through them :)**

**Peace, L. **


	6. Freak Out

**Yo, yo, my friendos! ^_^**

**After a long and undeserved haitus from Fan Fiction, I've decided to join the cause again. **

**And before I go on rambling, if any of you actually decide to continue reading, then you are truly the most amazing people ever! **

**As Always, Enjoy!**

* * *

TOPH'S P.O.V.

Things have been pretty stale around here ever since we found out about Katara talking to Azula. I haven't exactly been speaking to her and I can tell it's making everything awkward.

"I don't know what to do, Aang," I sigh, flopping face-down on his bed. We've been having these secret meetings at the old mansion, after I'd find my way into his window.

"About?" he asks, twisting a Tootsie roll in half and popping it in his mouth.

"Katara," I groan.

"Still not talking, huh?"

I shake my head violently.

"Well," he begins in his shrink-like tone, "confrontation isn't the answer but maybe just try talking to her."

"I would," I say, "but I'm not really the best at, uh..._articulating_ my feelings."

"Nice vocab."

"Thanks, Twinkles," I say quickly. "But I don't want to say the wrong thing, you know? And I don't want to screw up our friendship. Besides, she's my sister-in-law so, I don't want to mess that up either and-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?" I ask, halting and confused.

"Sister-in-law? What?"

I pine through what I've just said, catching the 'sister-in-law' bit in a delayed-reaction, my hand flying to cover my mouth.

"You didn't hear that," I say bluntly.

"You're getting married?" he shouts unexpectadley.

At his sudden aggressiveness, I recoil.

"I'm your brother and you didn't tell me? Did you just plan on hiding it until it was over with? You don't think I'd want to know something like this?"

I frown. "When would've been the right time, Aang?" I'm doing more harm than good, I know. I'm basically digging my own grave with this one but the wrong words spill out and they don't stop.

His nostrils flare. "Are you kidding me? Anytime would've been nice, Toph."

"Aang," I say calmly. "Calm down."

"Stop," he counters. "Don't...just...just don't tell me what to do right now, Toph. Not right now."

I feel a scowl peel over my face as my own temper flares within. I grab for my boots throwing them on.

"Wait, Toph, where're you going?" he asks as I swing my legs over the now-open window.

"Home," I retort.

"But, you don't know where you're going. You can't feel anything," he says, sounding a little more worried. Good. Let him worry.

"It's not like I've never snuck out before." But before I go, I decide to leave him one last parting word. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

And before he can protest, I drop into the snow, stumbling along the unlit lawn. I slip between a gap in the fence, and fall onto the pavement.

"Fuck," I say, wiping the water that's seeping out of my eyes away. I don't cry. I'm Toph Bei Fong, for shit's sake. I. DON'T. CRY.

But I am crying and I'm unable to help it because everything that's been piling up over the last few days is flowing out like a dam in my head has broken. All of it: getting engaged, my being replaced, Aang and Katara most likely hate me now. I stop walking, my hand thrown out in front of me to find something, anything to grab on to. I want to hit something and this unknowing street sign is my victim as I swing my heavy-duty boots into the spine of it, making it sigh and creak and whine. And I don't realize it but I'm screaming and grunting, letting all the frustration and anger about everything- not just now but before, too, when I first met Sokka and everything beyond that point.

The worst part is, once I've calmed down, I realize two things: I'm lost as fuck. And those aren't birds chirping in the distance.

Those are cops cars.

Paranoia is flooding over me as I take off down the sidewalk. It might not be for me but there's a high likelihood it _is_ for me. Who wouldn't call the cops on a crazy, screaming blind girl who's attacking a street sign?

I don't know where it is I'm running to and I don't care as long as it isn't into the arms of the law.

And suddenly, I'm on the ground, a wave of pain overcoming my freezing body.

And that girlish shriek I hear couldn't have made me more happier. I feel the grin plaster itself on my face as I plunge forward and wrap my arms around the body.

"Sokka!" I shout.

"Toph?" he asks, a little disoriented from my tackle. "Toph!" He bear-hugs me as I bury my face in his shoulder.

"What're you doin' out here?" she asks.

"Aang called me. Said you left on your own. So I came out looking for you," he says.

"I told him we're engaged," I admit.

He hugs me tighter. "I know."

In the shadow of the apartment complex we're sitting in front of, the cop car flies right by us.

* * *

**Maybe a little early for a freak out, but there's a point to all of this (and I also got all my idears after I worte this and I thought it added to the drama so...) *sweatdrop***

**But anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I've noticed there've been less and less Tokka posts and it made me sad. *violin plays* **

**Until next time (which, I predict, will be very soon)**

**Peace, L.**


End file.
